It has long been recognized that focused jets of a liquid, such as water, impacting the body produce a massaging effect that is both enjoyable and therapeutic. Accordingly, numerous attempts have been made to construct devices which produce jets of liquid for massaging the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,340, issued June 18, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,833, issued July 20, 1982, disclose device utilizing liquid jets to produce a massaging effect. However, conventional devices which produce liquid jets for massage purposes tend to have limited mobility such that in order to massage various portions of the body, the body must be moved to encounter the jet of liquid rather than the jet of liquid being relocated to impact the desired portion of the body. Further, localized movement of the jet of liquid, as for example, rotational movement, enhances the massaging effect of the jet of liquid, and conventional device tends to lack the ability to produce controllable localized movement of the liquid jet.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid jet massage device for massaging the body of a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid jet massage device which allows the jets of liquid to be moved to massage selected portions of the body without the necessity of repositioning the body to be massaged.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid jet massage device which allows the localized rotation of the liquid jets to enhance the massaging effects of the jets of liquid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid jet massage device which is inexpensive to manufacture and to maintain.